Children of the Sun
by ZoltCat
Summary: Alph had met his long-lost mother at last, but when she is kidnapped by the Plasma Wrath, he must go on a crazy adventurer to find her. But the one thing he doesn't know is that there is more to the wraith than he thinks - and that his mother had escaped is looking for him as well. (WARNING BLOOD AND BAD LANGUAGE)
1. Prologue

Prologue: Him

The three koppaits walked of the mierclop's arena. The three koppaits just saved Louie from the beast. After they got the fruit back to the S.S. Drake and turned the remains into some pikmin, they blasted off early to get a good night's worth of sleep. But the entire time, someone was watching.

"Did you find him?" A white tiger said, walking up to the koppaits watcher.

"Yes." She said. The koppait's watcher was a female white wolf. "I have found my son"

"Good, you know he's alive. Is that not enough for you?"

"No, it's not. I need to talk to him so he knows that I'M alive. I haven't seen him in 15 years."

The white tiger let out a sigh. "You never make anything easy, do you Amatrosu?"

"Neither do you, Gekigami"

Gekigami sighed once more as he watched the S.S. Drake blast off in to the sun set, towards the sea of stars. Towards what the Nippoins call the Yonder, for they have never been there like the koppaits have.

**OK, short prologue, I know. But this will be the start of my Pikmin – Okami crossover story! Also, I purposely made the story to where you guys can't tell who her son is. If you think its Brittany, you're dumber than a zombie, which has no brain. Thanks for reading and please review! I'll see you all later! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lingering in the shadow and mist

Alph woke up, sweat drenching his face and his heart racing. The koppait knew he had a nightmare, but all he could remember of it was darkness, blood curling screaming, a strange crushing sound, and eight sets of blood-shot red eyes. He sat up and looked in the mirror. He looked like hell, with his hair messy and sticky from sleep and sweat, and bangs drooping under his eyes.

_I need to get back to sleep. _Alph thought, so he climbed under his cover and fell fast asleep.

But the screams of terror returned.

The next morning for Alph wasn't fun ether. He wasn't watching at where he was going and walked right into Charley. The captain started yelling at him, and only stopped when Brittany started to yell at him. The two koppaits started yelling at each other and all Alph could do was sit and watch. Later, Alph decided to help Brittany divide the other half of the bottle of juice for breakfast so he could calm her down and instead he spilled the juice all over her by mistake, and she started yelling at him.

"I was just trying to help!" Alph cried.

"Well I don't need your help! Just _go away!_" Alph couldn't take it so he ran into his room (knocking Charley over once more), looked the door, and started crying. He stayed there until Charley said that it was time to go out and collect fruit.

Blaze walked out of her Onion, for Alph told her to. The young red pikmin looked at Alph and gasped. He looked like he had just crawled out of a dark and deep cave. His hair was messy and sticky, he had bangs under his eyes, and he had dried tears stuck on his freckled cheeks.

"What the hell happened to Alph?" Another red pikmin named Flame said. Unlike most other pikmin, he had a bad habit of cussing a lot. The only other pikmin like that are Lydia; a winged pikmin, Charcoal; a rock pikmin, Wave; a blue pikmin, and Electro; a yellow pikmin. Alph didn't seem to notice (or care) that the pikmin where giving him funny looks. They headed west towards a big cluster of fruit. Blaze kept on getting the feeling that they were being watched, and ran into other pikmin multiple times.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Wave snapped at her the fifth time she ran into him.

"Someone is watching us." Blaze said, looking around. "I just know it." She had gotten used to the fact that 5 of the hundreds of pikmin cussed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I have that feeling to." Blaze blinked at Wave.

"Wow, _I_ can hardly believe you said that. Hey you! We know you are watching us!" Blaze had cupped her paws over her mouth to call for the one lingering in the shadows and the heavy mist that clung to the trees. A white wolf walked out of the bushes, past the pikmin, and to the koppait, Alph.

"So you pikmin have found me, eh? I am more than what you see and hear. I am a mother to sixteen koppait-Okami mixes, and yet mother to all. I am Amatrosu, Okami of the Sun, and Alph here is one of my many children!"

**OK! First chapter is done! I planned on having Ammy come back in ether chapter 3 or 4 but she ended up in this first one. Didn't expect to find out that Alph was Ammy's son, did you? Yep! In this story, Alph will not be full blooded koppait but also half Okami/God/whatever you like to call them. **

**Also, this will be one of two stories I will be working on. This will be the main one, and will be mainly updated Monday thru Friday. I'll also be working on another story that will be mainly updated on the weekends but the Prologue will be uploaded today and might also be updated on Mondays and Fridays. The other Story will be called Pikmin in the Park. It's a Regular Show – Pikmin crossover story. Well, that's it for now so I'll see you all later! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plasma Wrath

**3****rd**** person POV**

Amatrosu turned to Alph, and she slowly turned into a pale-skinned woman that had long, snow white hair with red and black streaks. Alph stared at her for a moment, and then the koppait hugged her.

"Mom... is it really you?" he asked, letting go of her.

"Why of coerce it's-…" she was cut off when a strange golden… _thing_ grabbed her.

"I am the Plasma Wrath, and someone _she _knows all too well." The Plasma Wrath leaned it's 'head' closer to Alph's mother.

"Let go of me!" she snapped. Alph whistled for the pikmin… but they didn't respond. "Alph! They fear the Plasma Wrath; and for good reason. You need to take this and _RUN!" _She tossed him a paint brush.

"NO!" The Plasma Wrath cried. Alph picked up the paint brush and ran for his life. He knew the brush. His mother cherished it for some odd reason, but Alph knew he had to do as his mother said. The Plasma Wrath chased him until he climbed in the S.S Drake. The Wrath didn't know where he went, so he left cursing under his breath.

But he still had Alph's mom with him.

When the Wrath left, Alph came back out of the S.S. Drake and said one word:

"Fuck."

**Blaze's POV:**

I and the other pikmin hid in some bushes while we waited for the Dark One to leave. He has many names; us pikmin call him the Dark one, he calls himself the Plasma Wrath, and he is also called Shadow Lord by others (Bulbborbs, snagrets, etc.). But what shocked us was the fact Alph cussed. _Cussed. _It's one thing to hear it from Flame or Wave or one of the other five, but _Alph?! _ The thing DID take his mom away but… that's NO EXCUSE to say the F-word!

"WOW! Did Alph really just say that?" Flame asked.

"I'm afraid so…" I quietly replied.

"Dude, the koppait might not be the "goody two shoes" we thought he was ALL this time!"

"That's not cool." I walked over to Alph. "Can you PLEASE calm down?" I asked.

He jumped back. "How in the world am I able to understand you now?"

"I don't know, but you need to calm down. And _please _don't cuss ever again. It's just…weird."

Alph nodded. "OK, I was just really mad, that's all. But we still have to go rescue my mom."

I nodded. "OK, good." I eyed the paint brush his mom gave him. "That kind of looks familiar… did your mom call it anything other than paint brush?"

"Um, ya… she called it the Celestial Paint Brush."

I froze. Was it really the Celestial Paint Brush? Isn't that the tool of the gods? I KNEW that Alph's mom looked familiar… She's the goddess of the sun! Does he even KNOW? "Do you know what an Okami is?"

"No. What is an Okami?"

"It's what your mother is, and…."

"And what?"

"Alph, you're half god."

**YAY! Another chapter done! Kingx1234 is going to help me with ideas because at the start of writing stories, I just want to skip to exiting parts… but I can't and I end up with Writer's block. Also, this story will be mostly from 3****rd**** person P.O.V but at the beginning there will be some 1****st**** person P.O.V. of Blaze. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh, Electro

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

Alph stared at Blaze like she was crazy. "I'm not half god. My mom is no god. I don't know what you are talking about."

"That "ordinary artist's tool" you have in your hands is the tool of the gods, the Celestial Paint Brush." Blaze argued.

"No, it's a decretive paint brush that my mom cherished and called the Celestial Paint Brush."

"Did she ever leave?"

Alph looked down. "Yeah… she left… fifteen years ago."

"Well that item has a story that started a hundred fifteen years ago…"

Blaze told Alph the story of Nippon, of Amatrosu, of Chubitrosu, and of coerce the dreaded Orochi. She told him the story of the 13 brush gods and of Sosano.

"And no one knows what happened to them after words." Blaze finished.

"That does sound like mom… and mom was that wolf and… she is…which means… that I am… I"M SO SORRY!" Alph cried, hugging Blaze. She wrapped her arms around him.

"It's OK, if I was you, I wouldn't believe it ether."

The koppait and pikmin continued to hug when: "Blaze has a boy friend now! Look, look!"

Blaze turned to Electro, the yellow pikmin that just spoke. "What did you just say?" She snapped.

"I said that Alph is your boy toy."

Blaze let go of Alph's hug and tackled Electro. She pinned him down and started yelling at him.

"I DO like Alph, but not like THAT!" She turned to Alph, and blushed. "I'm sorry about his behavior… he's very… annoying."

"It's OK; I have a brother like that."

Blaze smiled. She knew everything was going to be OK… until…

"ALPH, SAVE ME!"


	5. Chapter 4

**From now on, the story will be from 3****rd**** person P.O.V, there will be less cussing, and A LOT of blood.**

Chapter 4: The sad Death…

Alph and his pikmin ran over to find Brittany cornered by three green… things. They were using flutes to attack Brittany. They were also throwing random but unsettling taunts at the koppait.

"We're going to take you back to base!" The first one cried.

"Then we're going to show you off, as are catch of the day!" the second one declared.

"Last but not least we're going to show you to Orochi, and he'll decide f you'll be are meal, or his first yearly sacrifice in 15 years, and there is nothing you can do about it." Said the third one in a dark tone. He was the one closet to Brittany and was a darker shade of green. He must have been the leader.

"Or maybe not!" Alph ran over to the three green things and started chucking pikmin at them. One used its flute to impale one of the pikmin… and there was blood every ware. It was on the beast's flute. It was on the dead pikmin's body. And it had stained Alph's space suite and helmet.

"Alph, ignore the blood! It'll distract you!" Brittany cried, as another pikmin met a bloody death and blood splattered on her. She was right. Alph chucked rock pikmin at the beasts - so they wouldn't kill any more pikmin. Finally, the battle was over. The green things lay crippled and bloodied on the ground.

"There all dead." Brittany said. But just then...

***Thud!* **

Alph fell over. The koppait could feel blood splash on to his back. He turned around and saw that one of the things was still alive, and tried to make a final attack before it died. It tried to kill him. But a red pikmin pushed him out of the way. Blaze had died, trying to save him. It was not abnormal for a pikmin to die for one of the koppaits, but this time it was different, and Alph started crying.

Alph looked even worse when he walked back to the S.S Drake. He had burst into tears every time a pikmin died, and cried harder if it was a red pikmin. Brittany stayed with him the entire time, and he told her everything that had happened.

"So your mother is here?"

"Yes and the Plasma Wrath took her." He looked down.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you on the S.S Drake. You _where_ just trying to help." Brittany said, looking rite at Alph.

"It's all right. I couldn't stay mad at you for long. I wasn't even mad. I was just… sad." Alph looked back up. Brittany suddenly rapped her arms around Alph and hugged him.

"I'll never yell at you again!" Brittany whispered to him. Alph could feel the heat on his checks. But then again… it _was_ a nice feeling. He hugged back and closed his eyes. He didn't want this moment to end. But it did when…

"Look! Because Blaze died, Alph had to find a new girl friend!" It was the unmistakable voice of Electro. Some other pikmin tackled him, but Alph still let go of Brittany.

"What's the matter Alph?" Brittany asked.

"When I got the Celestial Brush, I was able to understand what the pikmin say, and I still can."

"Okay…" Brittany was confused, but Alph couldn't blame her.

"Hey, Alph, we need to get going." A rock pikmin said.

"To where? We're already at the S.S Drake!" Alph said.

"Well… tomorrow we need to start heading to Kamiki village. There we can find the sacred Konohana tree where the wood sprite Miss Sakuya lives. She can help us, she has before."

Alph stared at the rock pikmin. "I didn't understand a single word you said, but we'll start tomorrow!"

"Kamiki village is a village in the country of Nippon, you know, that place your mom saved?"

Alph frowned. He didn't like it when _anyone_ gave him sass.

"He's right, we should head there tomorrow. As sassy and annoying as Brock here can be, he's right." It was another red pikmin that Alph didn't know.

"OK, I'll tell Charley." And if rite on cue, Charley returned and asked what Alph needed to tell him.

"It's a long story… but I'll tell you." Alph told Charley everything that happened, what Blaze had told him, and what the rock pikmin, Brock, and the other red pikmin had told him, but the two things he didn't tell him was about how Electro teased him about blaze or Brittany being his girl friend or anything about hugging them.

"Wow, sounds like you had a big day." Charley said. "So we'll be heading to Nippon tomorrow? OK, whatever the pikmin say, besides there has to be fruit there some ware."

The three koppaits then blasted off for the night.

But the red pikmin had disappeared.

**Hi, sorry that I haven't posted this sooner, it took longer than you'd expect. Any ways, if you think you know why the pikmin disappeared, DON'T SAY! Thank you! Well, I'll see you later. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome to Kamiki Village!

Alph landed the S.S Drake in a group of trees next to Kamiki Village. He told the others that it'd be best if he went alone, but Brittany made him take a pikmin ("What if something bad was to happen?"). Alph and a red pikmin who called himself Flame went down to a field of some sort, and entered Kamiki Village.

"Alph, welcome to Kamiki Village!" Flame cried. Alph looked around, it wasn't a very big or impressive village, but it was beautiful. A bearded man in a purple shirt walked over to Alph and Flame.

"Travelers, I suppose? This is Kamiki, home of the Konohana Tree. I'm Sosano, swordsman of this village, slayer of Orochi, the dreaded beast, and husband of the lovely sake maker."

"I thought my mo- Amatrosu killed Orochi." Alph said, careful to not say 'mom'.

"Oh, Pup? She helped, but I'm the slayer of Orochi."

"Ignore him, that's the tale he tells, your mother defeated not only Orochi, but Yami as well." Flame whispered into Alph's ear. Alph didn't know who Yami was yet, but he nodded anyways; he'd ask Flame later.

"Any ways, I'm Alph of Koppai… a village in a nearby country." Alph felt bad for lying, but he'd tell Sosano the truth once he trusted him. "I'm a… traveling poet who gets inspiration from everyday people and nature. Well, a little birdie told me about this place, and I had to come. Flame here," Alph looked over at the red pikmin. "Is here to help me set up camps and such, I'm not too good at those kind of things."

Sosano blinked. "What does Flame get out of it?"

"I love adventures, so I just had to come." Flame piped up.

"Anyways, I'd like to have my first poem written here to be about the Konohana tree, could you please direct me to it?"

"Of coerce! Go up that path on the hill until you find a split in the road. The rite one will take you to Konohana, the left one will take you to a platform where an old man in this village, Mr. Orange, does this crazy little dance before he sleeps there and after he has gotten drunk on Sake. I wouldn't go up there if I were you." Alph nodded and took the rout. It wasn't very far, but because it was a hill, it was tedious. Finally, Alph was at the Konohana tree.

"Look at it, it's so lovely." Flame said.

"What is that?" Alph asked, looking at a bouncing green light that was in front of a painting. As it bounced, more and more of the painting was appearing. Suddenly, it stopped bouncing.

"Who and what are you?" a strange voice called out.

"If you show yourself then we'll tell you." Flame snapped.

"Sorry, newcomers and travelers never know who I am at first; I'm the bouncing green light." The green light bounced over to Alph and Flame. Alph could see a small man in the glow. "I'm Issuin, the wandering artist. I come back here many times, it's just so beautiful. I'm painting Konohana and Sakua right now… wait… do you even know who Sakua is?"

"…Sort of… I came here to talk to her… because she can help me find my mother… or at least that's what a friend of mine said."

"Hey, I can help. Tell me her name and I'll see what I can do!" Alph wasn't too sure… but Issuin seemed trust-worthy.

"Amatrosu." Alph said. "Her name is Okami Amatrosu Ratchet."

Issuin stopped bouncing. "But how, you look NOTHING like her, and her only son is Chubi!?"

"Well…" Alph said, and he and Flame explained everything that they knew. Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared in front of the Konohana tree, and floated down to the ground.

"I am Sakua, spirit of the Konohana tree. And Alph of Koppai here is really the son of Amatrosu, he just might look to much like whoever his father is to tell. He is one of Cubitrosu's many older siblings. Chubi just got some glory before him that's all... Any ways, before I can send him on his quest, he must pass my test. Go thru the test under my tree, and if you pass… well, you'll know…"

A portal appeared at the base of the tree. Alph walked in and Flame started to follow, but Sakua would not let him thru.

"Alph need's to do this alone…"

And the portal closed.

**YAY! You have no idea how long it took me to make this. Also, I might not be able to upload too often for a while. You see, my school-system has this summer reading program. For the elementary school, it's not necessary, but in the middle school, it is. So now I have to read Doll Bones by Holly Black and do a report and a project on it, before the end of summer break. To top it all off, I just got the book 2-3 days before I finished this chapter (a few weeks more-or-less from when I posted this, idk). Any ways, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all later!**

**P.S: Sorry for not posting this sooner, I lost internet. **


	7. Chapter 6

**OK, I know Alph had just went to the Cave of Naigi, but I don't have a clue of what to write. So instead, this chapter will be out the crap Ammy has to go thru while Sakua is testing Alph. **

Chapter 6: Return of the Darkness

The Plasma Wraith slammed Amatrosu into the ground. The goddess immediately jumped back up, but it was too late. The beast's pure gold form had turned into a cold and dark grey color. He got larger and larger and larger… and he grew eight heads. He was now back to his true self – Orochi, the eight-headed snake demon.

"I'm finally back!" the beast cried out. "Now, I shall release Yami and cover this land in darkness! Better yet, he shall also take over Koppai!" He started to laugh.

"You'll never get away with this!" Ammy yelled.

"Oh, but I WILL." Orochi opened the mouth on his Darkness head at shot a ball of pure evil at Ammy. Her vision faded to black as she lost conciseness…

Amatrosu woke up on a beach near the city. Next to her was a girl in a red sundress with long, curly red hair and freckled cheeks. Her name was Blaze, and she was the next Goddess of Fire. She was also a red pikmin for some time, to protect the koppaits – until she had gotten 'killed' anyway. The only reason she lived was because Moegami gave her a charm that would send her back to the Plains of Haven if she was to get 'killed'.

"You're awake, Ammy." Blaze was the only god that called Amatrosu by her nickname that Issuin gave her.

"ALPH," Ammy screamed. "WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"He's OK. I used the Orb of Protection to see where he was before I returned to Nippon. He's with Sakua."

Amatrosu was relived. He was safe and most likely in the Cave of Naigi. It didn't surprise her that Sakua would test Alph, and knowing that the koppait was much like Drake, he would pass.

"Let's go Ammy, we can't stay here forever. We need to go get Alph."

Ammy nodded. She had to find her son. She had to tell him of the upcoming doom.

She had to tell him his destiny.

"Let's go." Ammy cried. "Also, go into your animal form. It'd make things easier."

Blaze nodded. A ring of plants encircled her, and she turned into a bird. She flew over Ammy as the wolf ran across the field, and to the forest.

**OK, short chapter, I know. So Blaze ISN'T dead and she IS a god. Well, that's how she knew everything she had told Alph, and why Alph was sad at her "death". ****Half ****gods feel for other gods, rite? OK, some of you are still shocked at the fact ALPH is the son of Ammy, but the koppait isn't a TRUE god. He's only half of one (****You know, like a half blood from the Percy Jackson series?****) Also, now the story is going to get GOOD. Alph and a friend, (Sorry, the others are not going with him) are going to be looking for Ammy while she and Blaze are looking for Alph. Trust me that was not the original idea. Also, Orochi, Yami, and soon-to-be-named others are NOT going to make this adventure fun or so easy a kid can do it ****(Excluding Chubi, he can do anything…wait, he's almost 15 now though…)****.**

**I've been talking too much. See you all next chapter, posted hopefully today ****(or whenever I feel like****it)****. Also, tomorrow is my first day of school, yay I'm so excited. (I'm being a smart ass).**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Good bye and… more trouble

Alph came out of the Cave Of Nagi, both exhausted and proud. The koppait held the Celestial Paintbrush tightly.

"OK, I passed yore test, got the Rejuvenation and Power Slash skills, AND got… this thing." In his other hand he held a large green disk. "Is there ANYTHING else I need to do before I can search for my mom?"

"Alph, there is one more thing you need to do before you start your quest. You must go to Agata Forest to find the Wolf's Fang stone. That is the last thing you need to get before you go off for your mother."

Alph nodded his head. "What will this stone do?"

"You'll see."

"Ok, now that all of that is out of the way…" Issuin said as he bounced into the middle of the circle that Alph, Flame, and Sakua made. "I've decided that I'll be tagging along with ya Alph."

"I never said that you cou-"

"Ya can't change my mind. Nope, it ain't happening." He jumped up to Alph's left shoulder. "Yep, another adventurer for the great Issuin!"

Alph turned to Sakua, hoping that she'll help him… but she simply stared back.

**O~O**

Alph walked back to the S.S Drake. The sun was going down, and the others were already putting pikmin away.

"Alph, you're back!" Brittany called. As she ran to him, Issuin whispered into Alph's ear:

"You never told me you had a _girlfriend_." Alph simply ignored him, and he turned to his friends.

"Guys…I'll have to start looking for my mother…. And I can't collect fruit at the same time."

Brittany seemed to freeze solid. "Oh…well…" She turned to Charlie who nodded his head. "You can save your mom, Captain and I will save Koppai."

Alph felt his heart sink. "NO! I mean… no…" He felt the heat on his checks. "I WANT to help-"

"Alph." Charlie said calmly. "You go save your mom. You did so much for us AND Koppai. You don't need to worry."

Alph felt himself blush even harder. His captain, his _hero, _was praising him. "T-thank you Captain." It sounded stupid, but it was all he could get out.

Flame, Electro, and a winged pikmin walked up to him. "We'll miss you Alph." Flame said, his voice filled with sorrow. Alph hugged them. He didn't _want _to leave, but he _had _to if he was going to save his mother.

He got up and looked at every one. "Good….bye… For now … but…Good bye." Not able to take any more, he ran back to the village.

**O~O**

A red pikmin walked up to Orochi. "Sir, I must inform you that Alph, the child of the sun, is looking for his mother."

Orochi smiled. "Good work Ninetails, anything else you found out?"

The "red pikmin" slowly turned into a large fox with nine tails. "He has MANY other siblings back on Koppai. They are the Children of the Sun."

**Hi! I'm sorry that I didn't post this sooner, between school and finding my cat's kits new homes, I've been really busy. I only got to post this cus' I'm really sick right now. Well, see you all next chapter!**


End file.
